dungeonlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Info
When a player creates a character for Dungeon Lords, there are two factors that will have a major impact on the game. These are the Race and Class of your character. *Races-There are seven playable races in Dungeon, with two of them having male and female versions, for a total of nine choices. A player's race determines three things. First, the player's starting attributes, before any points can be added in. Second, the cost of leveling up the character's attributes, the higher an attribute is at the start, generally the easier it is to level up compared to one that is lower. Third, there are many special offers that are only available to members of certain races (or in one case, sex.) *Classes-There are four starting classes that players can pick from at the start of the game, though more will be available later on. Class determines partially what skills will be available and what the learning bonuses will be. Leveling up skills that have no bonuses will prove to be very difficult and time consuming. Relevant Info Primary Attributes Strength determines the character's ability to handle weapons and armor. The higher the character's Strength, the heavier the weapons and armor he or she is able to use. Intellect determines your character's ability to learn. Increasing Intellect reduces the character's skill costs. Dexterity defines your character's coordination. High dexterity increases the character's accuracy with weapons and allows them to use the weapons more effectively. Agility determines your character's speed and reflexes in combat. Characters with high Agility can strike and defend faster than those with low Agility. Vitality determines your character's Life level. Increasing a character's vitality increases his maximum health. Honor defines your character's level of heroism and bravery in combat. Honor is gained by defeating monsters and completing quests. A certain honor score may be required before your character can obtain a certain advanced classes. Derived Attributes Life indicates how much damage the character can withstand without dying. A character's Life increases along with his/her Vitality. Strike determines your character's ability to hit an opponent in order to inflict damage with both melee and ranged weapons. The higher the character's Strike, the more effective the character is at bypassing an opponent's armor and parry skills in order to damage him. A character's Strike increases with his/her Dexterity. Damage indicates the character's ability to deal additional damage with melee weapons (above and beyond the weapons' normal damage potential). Speed determines how fast your character can attack and cast spells in combat. Characters with a high Speed characteristic experience little delay between subsequent actions, while characters with lower Speed must wait longer between attacks/spells. A character's speed increases along with his/her Agility. Parry governs your character's ability to block incoming attacks. The higher the character's Parry ability, the less likely enemy attacks are to connect with him. A character's Parry increases along with his/her Agility and Parry skill. Influence is your character's charisma when it comes to negotiating price when buying or selling items. The higher the character's influence, the better the price he or she is able to negotiate when buying or selling items. A character's influence increases along with his/her Honor and Bargain skill Category:Race